


Sweetling

by mresundance



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, will in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal catches Will wearing panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [this Tumblr prompt](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/144424086352/fluffy-feminization-hannigram-hannibal-calls-will): Will wears panties all the time and Hannibal sees a glimpse of them; Hanni gets him down to only the panties and gets him off calling Will his "girl" <3

The pants were so old and baggy they sagged even with a belt, and Will knew better to wear them to work, much less to an appointment with Hannibal. But he felt adventurous. He wanted to push Hannibal.

Which is why he took to pacing in the middle of their session, and then, when he was sure Hannibal might see, he bent over, pretending to pick up his own pen.

He heard Hannibal’s intake of breath, but otherwise, nothing. Hannibal’s expression was detached and neutral as always while Will continued circling the room.

“So, Will, do you want to talk about it?” Hannibal asked. He sat in his usual chair.

“I don’t know, do you want to talk about it, Doctor Lecter?”

“Since you clearly want a reaction from me, yes. Do you want me to be shocked?”

“Are you?”

“No. I am – amused.”

“Why is that, Doctor?”

“If you wanted to show me your underwear you could have simply asked.”

“I – what?” Will turned back from the desk, where he’d been fiddling with a pen.

“You could have asked me if I wanted to see you and your panties,” Hannibal said. “I would have said ‘yes’.”

Will felt the blush along the back of his neck. When Hannibal said it like that it made him sound like some child acting out.

“Wouldn’t that be unethical?” Will stammered after a minute.

“No, you’re technically not my patient. Though, it might be unusual.”

Will snorted.

“I did like what I saw,” Hannibal said after a moment. “You have … good taste.”

Will muttered, and he didn’t know what to do in this situation, where he wasn’t in control, and making Hannibal nervous because he wore panties.

“Can I see more?” Hannibal asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Your panties, my sweetling. And you in them.”

Will mentally stumbled over the words _my sweetling_.

Finally he asked: “You want me to strip?”

“If you like.”

Fuck.

Will thought about stopping, saying “no”. Hannibal certainly wouldn’t object. But a greater part of Will wanted to stay. To see how this played out. He was curious. And aroused. He’d had fantasies of Hannibal for some weeks now, stroking himself and imagining Hannibal’s hands, or mouth. Imagining Hannibal sliding him, very slowly, out of a pair of panties.

Just like the ones he’d chosen to wear today.

First, he took off his shirt. He discarded it rather callously. He shucked his pants easily as well, and stood, shivering, in a t-shirt and his panties.

Hannibal looked him up and down and then said, very quietly: “Take off your shirt, please.”

Will swallowed, and, very slowly, did. Hannibal looked at him. Will felt his cock hardening, and through the modal fabric the outline of his cock only thickened.

Hannibal stood up from his chair and came towards Will. Will felt his heart in his throat.

“May I touch?”

Will nodded.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Will nodded again.

Hannibal laid his hand on Will’s hip, turning him slowly so he could look. He touched the place where the lace edging on Will’s panties ended and his flesh began. And then, he leaned in to kiss that little keyhole in the back of the panties, right below the bow.

“Such a pretty girl,” Hannibal murmured, and it was clear that he too was aroused.

Will wanted to object that he wasn’t a girl, but something about the way Hannibal breathed those words was too intoxicating for objection.

“Do you want me?” he asked as prettily as he could.

“Yes,” Hannibal said. “Touch yourself.”

Will put his hand down his panties, feeling the soft fabric stretch, and began stroking himself. Hannibal also had his hand in his pants, and was stroking himself slowly.

“Good girl,” he hummed at Will. “Beautiful girl.”

Will groaned, loving those words – Hannibal’s praise.

“Are you my girl? My beautiful girl?”

Hannibal’s voice was ragged, and the only sound, aside from their increasingly rough breathing, was of their hands on themselves.

“Mmm-hmm,” Will said.

“Say it. Say you’re my pretty thing, my pretty girl.”

“I’m your -- _ah_ \-- pretty girl.”

Will moaned and came in his hand and on his panties.

Hannibal grunted and came a few minutes later, still murmuring about how pretty Will was.

They slouched on the floor, both dazed. Will blinked, hoping that things would come back into focus soon. His hand was sticky, and so was the front of his panties, but nothing he couldn’t wash out.

He looked at Hannibal, who was still gazing at him with a kind of adoration. Reverence, even. Someone might even say he was in love with Will.

Will stood up and put his clothes back on, and Hannibal tucked and zipped and buttoned himself back up.

“That is some therapy, Doctor,” Will said after a minute, while they sat on the edge of Hannibal’s desk, still catching their breaths.

“Hmm,” Hannibal said, and he ran his fingers through Will’s hair. Will shuddered and leaned in to the touch.

“Do you wear others?”

“What?”

“Panties, my dear. Panties.”

“Oh. Yeah. I usually wear something more plain.”

“But you thought I would be looking.”

Will shrugged.

Hannibal smiled.

“I want to see more of you in your panties, if I may.”

“Yeah, sure. Yes, I mean. Yes.”

“Shall we resume next week then?” Hannibal said.

“Yes,” Will said, feeling giddy and wondering which pair of panties he would wear.


End file.
